Sous la couette
by A. L. Sokatoha
Summary: "Roxas, tu n'a pas vu ton frère?" "Non" "Il a du passer la nuit chez sa mystérieuse conquête." Entre sa mère qui parlait trop et qui ne voulait pas partir et son frère qui bougeait trop visiblement, Roxas se dit que la journée commençait vraiment mal.


Sous la couette.

-Mon chéri, tu te lève ?

Roxas regarda sa mère avec mère qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, sans frapper comme toujours. En ce mardi matin, il devait se lever rapidement sous peine d'arriver en retard en cours ce qui ternirait son dossier d'élève parfait. Il avait les meilleurs résultats dans à peu près toutes les matières, avait un comportement exemplaire et faisait la fierté du corps enseignant et de sa mère avec qui il vivait actuellement. Avec elle et son frère jumeau, Sora...

-Tu n'aurais pas vu ton frère ? Il est pas dans son lit.

… qui avait disparut, semble-t-il.

-Je viens de me réveiller.

Sa mère s'adossa contre le chambranle de la porte, nullement consciente de laisser son fils se lever tranquillement.

-Il est bizarre en ce moment, tu ne trouves pas ? Il me cache des trucs, un peu comme toi, d'ailleurs. Vous ne me cachez rien, pas vrai ? Non, parce que vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire ? Je suis votre mère et je vous aime quoi que vous fassiez. Enfin faut pas trop pousser non plus. J'accepte beaucoup de chose, sauf le viol et la torture. Et le meurtre, bien sur. Mais il est distant, et quand je l'interroge sur ses amours il élude la question. Tu ne serais pas au courant de quelque chose, toi par hasard ? Je pensais qu'il était amoureux de Kairi, mais je l'ai vu avec un autre garçon Tu sais le petit blond qui jouait souvent avec Sora sur l'île quand ils étaient gamins. C'est quoi déjà son nom... Tirus ? Bifidus ? Tidus ! Voilà ! Alors Kairi est avec Tidus, alors je me suis demandé s'il n'avait pas craqué sur Selphie, mais même pas. J'ai été voir cette fille, et elle m'a dit que non. Qu'elle, elle sortait avec un garçon du nom de Wakka, je ne sais pas si tu connais. J'ai même penser qu'il pouvait être gay. Non, parce que je m'en fiche qu'il soit gay. Lui ou toi d'ailleurs. Je vous aime comme vous êtes. Mais j'ai été demander à Riku, parce qu'il est le plus proche de lui. Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble mais il m'a dit qu'il en savait rien. Là dessus y'a une grande perche qui est venu le cherche. Il m'a regardait bizarrement, ce qui est ironique quand on y pense, parce que lui il avait les cheveux en pétard rouges flamboyant. Et dire que je pensais tout voir avec vous deux. Et là dessus, il embarque Riku en lui parlant de ''cougarisme'' ou je ne sais pas trop quoi... Enfin bref pour en revenir à ton frère, j'en suis arrivé à le suivre pour savoir, mais je ne l'ai vu avec personne. Et pourtant je l'ai cherché. Mais rien du tout. Alors dis moi. Dois-je me résigner au fait que mon fils a une vie sentimentale totalement inexistante ?

Roxas regarda sa mère, content qu'elle lui laisse enfin l'occasion d'en placer une.

-Maman, je viens de me réveiller et toi tu me parles de Sora. Alors non on ne te cache rien. Je ne sais rien de sa vie amoureuse. Kairi, ça date du primaire, Selphie, même pas en rêve, Riku c'est juste son ami et pour finir, tu peux sortir pour que je puisse m'habiller ?

Sa mère soupira et se retourna vers la sortie.

-J'ai jamais compris cette habitude de dormir nu.

-Maman, sors.

-Okay okay. Si tu vois ton frère, dis lui que je le cherche.

-Oui.

Sa mère partit non sans lui jeter un dernier regard dubitatif. Elle resta quelque temps devant sa porte et finit par redescendre à l'étage en dessous.

-Bon sang, on l'a échappé belle.

Roxas soupira et enleva sa couette de dessus la tête brune. Sora le regardait avec de grand yeux plein d'innocence et Roxas sourit.

-Elle m'a vraiment suivit ?

-Tu connais Maman. Maintenant sors de là. On va être en retard en cours.

-Riku a dit que la prof de maths est pas là. On commence qu'à dix heures.

Roxas haussa un sourcil.

-Et alors ?

Sora se redressa, aussi nu que son frère et s'approcha de lui.

-Alors on a un peu de temps...

Il embrassa chastement son frère.

-Toi alors...

Il le renversa et l'embrassa tendrement. Sora glissa une main dans ses cheveux et se laissa embrasser avec plaisir. Il dirigea sa main sur la nuque blonde qu'il caressa doucement. Le blond commençait à bouger doucement contre son frère qui sentait son désir remonter. Il le caressa tendrement pendant que Sora soupirait d'aise en murmurant son nom.

-Arrêtes de m'appeler, demanda le blond en cachant son visage contre le ventre du brun.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Sora avec une voix innocente .

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère lui demandait ça. D'habitude il ne disait rien,. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait le contrôler...

-Maman est juste en dessous.

Il s'approcha de l'oreille de son frère et murmura :

-Et ça me rend dingue.

Sora sourit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son vis à vis.

-On va voir à quel point.

Il se glissa entre les cuisses de l'autre garçon et commença à lécher le sexe de son frère.

-Sora arrêtes... Je vais pas tenir si tu continus... Oh putain...

Sora avalait le sexe du blond avec délice. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que son frère jurait. Généralement on lui reprocher à lui d'être trop familier et on lui conseillait de prendre exemple sur son frère. Mais il aimait entendre Roxas dire ce genre de chose. Ça voulait dire qu'il faisait bien son travail. Il continua à lécher la verge sous l'œil appréciateur de Roxas qui ne se gênait absolument pas pour mater.

-Tu l'auras voulu.

Il mit sa main dans les mèches brunes, les attrapa et imposa un rythme rapide à son frère. Il sentait le plaisir monter en flèche tandis que la bouche et surtout la langue de Sora s'agitait.. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps alors il stoppa son frère.

-C'est pas juste que je sois le seul à en profiter.

Sora acquiesça et se redressa vers lui. Il l'embrassa pendant que Roxas l'allongeait en le caressant avec tendresse. Le blond stoppa le baiser et dit :

-Je vais y aller, d'accord ?

Le brun hocha la tête en soupira en sentant les doigts de son jumeaux en lui, s'affairer.

-Comment... Comment tu fait pour être aussi...

Roxas sourit et lui mordilla l'oreille.

-Aussi quoi ?

-Aussi doué...

Roxas sourit et arrêta. Sora se redressa légèrement pour voir que son frère avait bouger et s'apprêtait à rentrer en lui.

-Je peux y aller ?

Sora hocha la tête et Roxas entra en lui. Il cadença doucement le mouvement dans un premier temps. Il mit une des jambes du brun sur son épaule pour avoir un meilleur accès et se baissa vers lui. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Je t'aime, frérot.

Sora gémit et attira la tête blonde à lui. Il l'embrassa avec fougue.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Roxas accéléra la vitesse et le pilonna rapidement. Sora gémit et attrapa ses épaule. Il le serra tellement fort que Roxas fronça les sourcils sous la douleur. Il attrapa Sora et il le fit retourner. À présent en dessous, il continua ses allées et venues. Sora se redressa et gémit fortement. Il mit ses mains sur le torse de son frère. Roxas, qui se régalait des soupirs de son frère attrapa les fesses du brun et accéléra le rythme. Sora commençait à gémir un peu plus fort sous les coups de boutoir du blond qui se disait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour atténuer les cris de son cher jumeau ou sa mère rappliquerait illico.

Il attrapa les hanches de son frère et le fit basculer à nouveaux. Sora, à présent sur le dos subissait les assauts du blond avec délice. Roxas attrapa un de ses coussins et le mit sur la bouche de Sora.

-Mords ça ou Maman va arriver.

Sora fit ce que l'autre lui disait, prêt à tout pour que la douce torture continue. Derrière lui son frère s'agitait, continuant de le besogner sévèrement. Il regardait Sora qui mordait l'oreiller de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler sous le plaisir ressentit. Roxas souri tendrement. Il caressa l'épaule de son frère qui prit ce geste comme une invitation à se retourner. Grave erreur car le visage qu'il affichait à cet instant suffi à achever Roxas. Il se rependit en lui pendant que Sora, sentant le liquide chaud en lui, arrosait le lit. Essoufflés, ils tombèrent sur le lit.

Sora se cala dans les bras de son frère.

-Je t'aime.

Roxas l'embrassa et lui murmura.

-Dors.

Sora hocha la tête et s'endormit.

Roxas, bien qu'épuisé, se leva et alla prendre une douche.

Propre, frais et dispos, il arriva dans la cuisine où sa mère l'attendait.

-Je t'ai levé il y a plus d'une heure, non ?

Roxas éluda la question.

-Sora n'est toujours pas rentré ?

Sa mère secoua la tête.

-Non, toujours pas. Je pari qu'il a dormis chez sa conquête si mystérieuse.

Roxas ne dit rien et attrapa un pain au chocolat.

Si sa mère savait à quel point elle avait raison...

Fin


End file.
